Apatia
by Larme Delamort
Summary: Apatia: Do grego apátheia, ausência de paixão. Insensibilidade às causas que provocam habitualmente as emoções; indiferença; impassibilidade; inércia; marasmo.


**Disclaimer: Spiral não me pertence. Essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos. **

**_Sumário:_ **_Apatia: (Do gr. __apátheia, «ausência de paixão») __Insensibilidade às causas que provocam habitualmente as emoções; indiferença; impassibilidade; inércia; marasmo._

* * *

**Apatia**

* * *

_  
_

Sentado no banco de ferro, Ayumu Narumi segurava seu **guarda-chuva** casualmente. Inutilmente. A chuva já passara do ponto em que um simples guarda-chuva poderia detê-la; ela o atingia por todas as direções. Mas ele não se movia, simplesmente porque tinha sido assim nos últimos meses. Apenas observava, com um olhar quase inexpressivo, as gotas atingirem brutalmente a grama, as flores e os pequenos arbustos do **jardim** à sua frente. Estava enregelado, e isso não parecia lhe incomodar tanto quanto deveria. Não era reconfortante, também. A Ayumu, pouco interessava – sua mente estava em um momento do passado em que não chovia. 

Era um dia simples – um domingo de manhã, ensolarado; Hiyono o havia tirado da cama cedo para sair com ela. Para onde, ele não lembrava; não era importante. Daquele dia, não mais que alguns flashes de imagens, sentimentos e uma pergunta ficaram marcados em sua memória.

Olhares e sorrisos de Hiyono, que ele associava com um ritmo acelerado de seu próprio coração. O relógio ajustado ao pulso esquerdo, que ele puxava a todo momento com a desculpa de ver as horas, apenas para senti-la mais perto. Seus próprios tênis marrons, para os quais ele desviava o olhar, cada vez que a vontade de beijá-la era quase incontrolável.

E uma única pergunta, o tempo inteiro martelando em sua mente: Por quê?

A resposta viria depois; tarde demais, talvez. Porque quando Hiyono anunciou que se mudaria para a França, com a intenção de fazer uma boa faculdade e trabalhar por lá, Ayumu ainda não entendia. E na confusão de sentimentos que se seguiu dentro dele, tudo o que ele conseguiu fazer foi gritar com ela, quando na verdade só queria pedir para que ela ficasse.

Mas ela partiu mesmo assim. Não sem lágrimas; não sem antes gritar seus próprios insultos; não sem antes deixar em Ayumu uma **cicatriz** semelhante à sua própria.

- Ayumu? – a voz incrédula de Madoka chegou a seus ouvidos. – O que está fazendo aí parado nessa chuva?

Talvez tivesse sido pura coincidência que num domingo à tarde, chuvoso, Madoka tivesse resolvido andar pelas ruas da cidade ao invés de ficar em casa, como qualquer pessoa sã faria. Talvez fosse o simples acaso que a guiara, quase inconscientemente, à casa de Hiyono, onde encontrara Ayumu. Mas Madoka chamava isso de intuição.

Ela suspirou quando o viu dar de ombros, os olhos tão angustiantemente inexpressivos. Sentou-se ao lado dele, segurando com mais força seu guarda-chuva, que o vento ameaçava levar.

- O que está fazendo, Ayumu? – ela perguntou em voz baixa.

- Observando a chuva. – veio a resposta lenta e monótona alguns segundos depois.

Ela virou-se para ele com um olhar irritado.

- Não foi isso que quis dizer, e você sabe bem disso! – ela fechou os por um segundo e reabriu-os, mais calma. – Até quando pretende continuar assim?

Não houve resposta. Ela continuou.

- Talvez você não se lembre, Ayumu, – havia um mínimo tom de ironia em sua voz. – mas eu sei o que é ser abandonada pela pessoa que você ama. Eu sei como são os primeiros dias, quando você**espera** que a pessoa apareça em cada esquina, dizendo que mudou de idéia e resolveu voltar. – ela desviou os olhos para a rua, sem realmente vê-la, permitindo-se divagar por um momento.

- Eu sei a dor de ver dia após dia passar, imaginar o que aconteceu e porque ele ainda não apareceu, de inventar **mentira** atrás de mentira para justificar a ausência dele. Mas, eventualmente, chega o ponto em que você tem que decidir se continua sua vida ou entrega-se de vez à depressão.

Ayumu virou-se para ela, e era difícil encontrar faíscas de vida em seus olhos.

- Agradeço sua preocupação comigo, _nee-san_, mas não estou deprimido. Na verdade, não sei por que pensa isso, estou tão normal quanto estava há três meses. Continuo indo à faculdade, trabalhando, cozinhando, tudo como sempre fiz.

Madoka quase respondeu, mas viu a verdade nos olhos dele. Ele realmente acreditava no que dizia. Um sentimento angustiante atingiu-a no peito, e era o mesmo que a assombrava na época em que Kiyotaka não havia voltado ainda; na época em que Ayumu não havia conhecido Hiyono ainda.

- Não é você quem faz essas coisas, Ayumu. É só a sua casca. – sua voz era quase um sussurro. – Você não está aqui.

Ele ouviu aquelas palavras indiferente. Suas emoções estavam tão bem trancadas dentro de si que nem mesmo ele conseguia acessá-las. Era a perfeita estratégia de auto-sabotagem.

Mas racionalmente, Ayumu percebeu que as palavras de Madoka faziam sentido, e talvez ela estivesse certa. Talvez ele não estivesse ali. Talvez não estivesse em lugar algum.

* * *

**N/A: **Fanfic pequeno, resposta ao desafio feelings do fórum MDF :)

(Sem tempo agora, depois falo mais aqui XD)

* * *


End file.
